reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office
The Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office is a county Law Enforcement Agency in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is located in Rhodes and is responsible for policing the Scarlett Meadows jurisdiction. History Background In 1899, Rhodes is run by Sheriff Leigh Gray, who is a member of the Gray family. It is dubious as to whether there is any corruption or not, but there is certainly incompetence; Leigh Gray is shown to be a drunk, and admits at one point that he can’t have yet another scandal. Perhaps due to the Grays' feud with the Braithwaites, many Gray family members and people who supported the Gray family were made deputies in order to increase the family's clout in the town. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The Van der Linde gang makes ties with Sheriff Gray and has three of its members — Dutch, Arthur and Bill — deputised. This is done as part of their plan to ingratiate the local law and Gray family in order to work on robbing both them and the Braithwaite family. The gang later burns down the Gray family's tobacco fields in a job for the Braithwaites, revealing their duplicity to Sheriff Gray and his family. In revenge, the Sheriff's office, on behalf of the Gray family, offers the gang a supposed "job" involving security. Arthur, Micah, Bill and Sean arrive in Rhodes with the intention of discussing it with the family, but the lawmen spring their trap: Sean is killed by a shot to the head from a sniper, resulting in a large shootout. Bill is taken prisoner during the fighting, so after Arthur and Micah clear the streets of the Sheriff's henchmen, they confront Leigh Gray and his deputies. Sheriff Gray exits the office with a gun to Bill's head, immediately before Arthur and Micah open fire; Leigh is killed by Arthur, while Archibald MacGregor and the other two deputies are killed by either Arthur or Micah. Following the gunfight, Harmon Thomas becomes the sheriff and begins to eradicate Gray family influence and corruption from both the department and the town. With sweeping reforms and higher standards, Sheriff Thomas earned a good reputation as an honest, competent lawman. In 1907, Sadie Adler and John Marston bring the convicted criminal Ramón Cortez to the Rhodes Sheriff' office, but Cortez is rescued by his gang members when a hole is blown in his cell's wall. Sadie and John apprehend him shortly afterwards, after which Sheriff Thomas sends him via wagon to Saint Denis to be hanged and gives Sadie an additional $75 for capturing him again, as agreed. After Leigh Gray's death, the player can bring Mark Johnson and Robbie Laidlaw to the Sheriff's office as bounties. Both men must be captured alive, and the rewards for them are $25 and $35 dollars respectively. Known employees * Leigh Gray (sheriff until 1899) * Harmon Thomas (sheriff in 1899 until at least 1907) * Archibald MacGregor (deputy until 1899) * Dutch van der Linde (temporarily; 1899) * Bill Williamson (temporarily; 1899) * Arthur Morgan (temporarily; 1899) Navigation Category:Redemption II Locations